


Fuzzy Slippers and a Robe

by layla_aaron



Series: OUaLand Round 3 Bingo [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Community: onceuponaland, Fluffy Slippers, Gen, Unexpected Visitor, fluffy bathrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Regina/Emma - Bathrobe</p><p>Regina's Sunday morning ritual is disturbed by a visit from Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Slippers and a Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**OnceUponaLand**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) Round 3 Bingo challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Regina leaned against her kitchen counter, coffee mug in hand, sipping the fresh brewed java. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Few things relaxed her like enjoying a cup of coffee early on a Sunday morning while wearing her favorite plush black bathrobe and slippers shaped like black cats. Perhaps a bit cliché, the slippers were a frivolous guilty pleasure that she wore only on these early mornings when no one else was around.

 _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ The loud noise jolted Regina out of her reverie. She set her coffee on the counter, tightened the belt on her robe, and hurried to the front door.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ "Regina!"

She stopped in the hallway and muttered under her breath, "Of course, it would have to be _her_ pounding my door down." She made her way to the door and opened it.

Emma stood facing the street, and Regina crossed her arms over her chest before speaking. "You bellowed, Miss Swan?"

The newly-elected sheriff whirled to face her, opened her mouth to speak, then quickly shut it. She blinked a few times then began to giggle.

Regina arched a brow, began tapping her left foot. "Either you explain your reason for rudely disturbing my Sunday morning, or I'll slam this door shut in your face."

Emma pressed her lips together, nodded, then took a deep breath before giggling again. It took several minutes for Emma to contain her mirth.

"You have to the count of three, Miss Swan." Regina uncrossed her arms and began reaching for the door.

Emma held up her hand. "Please. I'm sorry, it's just that I never expected to see you wearing the equivalent of a ratty old bathrobe and fuzzy bunny slippers." She smiled. "May I please come in?"

Regina heaved a sigh. "Oh, alright. This had best be official business for you to be disturbing me so early on a Sunday morning."


End file.
